chataboutheroesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Cooper Firelock-Reddan
Cooper Isaac Firelock-Reddan is a character used by Lowri in the future of World 4: Vampires and Wolves. He will be the third child and only son of Tracy and Rajan Firelock-Reddan. He will possess the ability of Electrical Constructs. Appearance Cooper, like his two older sisters Kayleigh and Leanne, will have inherited grey eyes from their father. His hair will be a light blonde at first, but it will darken later in life. As an adult he'll spike parts of it up above his head while letting the rest fall around, letting it grow a little for this purpose. His skin will be vampirically pale, and it will shine in light, because of his being partially a type one vampire. This will show more in him than in any of his siblings. He will be 5'10 when fully grown, and will become muscular, although he'll have been slightly skinny and possibly scrawny looking earlier in his life. He will tend to choose a lot of dark clothing, mostly black and grey, finding that this complements his pale complexion and hair colour. Abilities Being a vampire, Cooper will have enhanced strength, stamina and reflexes, and he will be able to run so quickly he will almost seem to vanish, called flitting. All of his senses will also be enhanced. He will be able to detect the presences of other vampires and werecreatures, and will be able to use this to sense them and to track them. His skin will be impenetrable, and once he is an adult, he will be immortal and will not age further. He will be the only one of his siblings to have inherited being venomous, which means he will be able to poison werecreatures and turn humans into type one vampires. He will also possess the additional ability of Electrical Constructs. He will be capable of forming various constructs out of electricity. These could include weapons, which would electrocute the victim as well as having their usual effect. For example, an electrical knife would electrocute and cut, whilst an electrical gun would shoot electrified bullets. He could also form shields and forcefields from electricity, which would electrocute a person and throw him or her away from the protected object or being, and electrical teleportation devices which could be used to travel for a short distance. The teleportation devices would have no additional electrical effect. Family, Coven & Relationships Cooper will be his parents' third child, and his relatives will be: *Mother - Tracy Firelock-Reddan *Father - Rajan Firelock-Reddan *Older sisters - Kayleigh and Leanne Firelock-Reddan *Younger sister - Lauren Firelock-Reddan He will join the same coven as his parents and sisters, the Firelock Coven. History Etymology Cooper is an English name which means "barrel maker". His middle name, Isaac, is Hebrew and means "he will laugh". His surname of Firelock may mean "firearm" or "fire forge", and could refer to the family's martial history. His surname of Reddan is Gaelic and means "reed" or "red", which could be symbolic of blood and vampirism, or the "fire" element in the name Firelock. Category:Characters Category:Lowri's Characters. Category:Future Characters Category:Vampires Type 2 Category:Vampires Type 1